Everybody wants to rule the world
by HighPrincessDie
Summary: UA / Captain America n'est pas le héros que les BD décrivent. Tout le monde le sait, c'est dans le programme d'Histoire de 3ème. Sauf que l'Histoire, ce sont les vainqueurs qui l'écrivent. Ou quand la propagande n'est rien de plus qu'une propagande et que la réalité ne profitera à personne.


Son dernier souvenir remontait au 3 mars 1945.

La dernière chose qu'il fut un visage flou. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais dont la voix résonnait en lui comme celle d'un dieu. Chaque son, chaque paroles que cet homme émettait, il les aspirait. Alors qu'il ne les comprenait même pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il allait sacrifier au nom d'une cause.

Parce qu'elle était noble selon l'homme.

Une cause trop noble pour lui, qui méritait d'être puni pour un crime dont il ne souvenait pas.

Pourtant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car au fond de lui, une voix dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine lui commandait d'obéir. Donc il obéirait.

Les instants suivants étaient automatiques. Simples. Son corps ne faisait que suivre sans que son esprit n'agisse.

Il marchait à côté de gardes qui le menèrent à des douches communes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient avec lui. Alors il leur demandèrent.

Ils lui répondirent que c'était pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien d'imprudent. Malgré les paroles peu claires, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils étaient là pour l'empêcher de se suicider.

A cette pensée, il commença à penser à mille et une manière de le faire sans que ces gardes ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors que son corps agissait mécaniquement, se lavant donc avec un savon marron, son esprit étudiait, enregistrait, chaque méthode, moyens, détails, qui lui permettraient de mettre fin à ses jours devant ces hommes.

Son corps finit sa tâche première et, nu, marcha vers les hommes qui l'assirent sur une chaise. Ils commencèrent à le raser. Son corps se lassa faire pendant que son esprit continuait de calculer d'autres possibilités de mort.

Ils le levèrent ensuite, le menèrent à une salle différente pour l'habiller. Son corps s'adapta à leurs gestes pour leur rendre la tâche plus facile. Son esprit continuait de tourner, allant cette fois vers des échappatoires plus impressionnants que les précédents, plus spectaculaires. Il commençait à désirer une mort que leurs yeux apprécieraient, pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage inexpressif. Ces hommes, ils s'en fichèrent et continuèrent de l'habiller, ne se souciant que de son corps qui leur répondait.

Lorsque son habit fut mis, ils partirent, sauf l'un d'eux qui resta un peu plus longtemps pour lui tendre un casque. Il prit la protection et l'enfila. Son regard se durcit.

Il avança vers un couloir où l'attendait un homme avec un bouclier rouge et bleu, avec une étoile en son centre. Il prit instinctivement l'objet mais son regard s'attarda sur l'homme.

Un visage attrayant et des vêtements chics. Une moustache tendance et un sourire de célébrité. Ainsi que des yeux bruns qui criaient le regret, le chagrin, qui suppliaient le pardon. Pour des raisons évidentes, il connaissait bien ce regard..

Il avança de nouveau vers la sortie où l'attendait une moto. Son corps s'installa naturellement sur l'engin et s'adapta avec une facilité étrange. Comme si cette machine avait été créée juste pour lui.

Il démarra le moteur et s'élança à travers le décor couvert de neige. La mission lui revint naturellement en tête, avec un court débriefing qu'il eût avec le colonel Philip et l'homme sans nom.

Attaquer la base de Red Skull en appâtant toute ses forces et son attention sur lui pour laisser les troupes alliés infiltrés le champ de bataille. Puis mourir de la manière la plus discrète possible pour le bien du pays. Pour cacher la triste vérité qu'il était. Pour continuer à nourrir l'espoir du peuple américain, et celle du monde entier, même après la guerre.

Il ne comprenait pas les enjeux mais il acceptait la mission. Il se prépara à tuer comme il se prépara à mourir.

Il accéléra la vitesse et traversa les bois à toute vitesse. Il entendit quelques clics d'appareil photo sur le chemin, qui furent bientôt remplacer par des tirs d'armes étranges. Il reconnaissait ce bruit que son cerveau ne reconnaissait pas mais ses oreilles si. Un souvenir flou flasha et l'information arriva. Il identifia aussitôt le bruit comme celui des armes d'Hydra, actionna par leur mystérieuse source d'énergie.

Le souvenir était plus clair mais n'avait aucun sens dans sa tête. Trop de pièce manquantes. L'oublier était mieux.

La première mission pouvait débuter. Il devenait une machine à tuer.

Son esprit et son corps firent enfin un sur le champs de bataille. Tout ce que son esprit commandait, son corps le faisait. Des ordres parfois bruyants, discrets, intelligents ou juste bêtement beaux, tout cela son corps le produisit. Puis vint l'inhumain et pourtant son corps y répondait parfaitement. D'une vitesse incroyable, de calculs trop rapides pour un esprit commun, sa force dépassait celle de ses ennemis qui n'était que des mortels communs.

Le sentiment qu'il devait appartenir à un corps plus petit le surprit.

Tout ce qui était autour de lui devenait une arme de destruction massive. Que ce soit les armes dans sa ceinture - six grenades, deux revolver, trois couteaux -, sa moto, celles de ses ennemis, leurs armes, la forêt et le sol sur lequel ils roulaient. Tout était devenu une mort possible pour les soldats ennemis. Y compris le bouclier, mais il l'utilisait rarement, préférant l'utiliser comme défense.

Ce qui était évident, vu que c'était un bouclier.

Alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il si faux ?

Arrivé à la base, ils étaient tous mort. Il en avait compté vingt huit au total et plus de prochaines victimes approchés.

Le combat était plus dur à dominer que celui dans la forêt, étant dans le territoire de l'ennemi, il était naturel que ceux qui sachent l'utiliser à leur avantage, ce soit eux. Pourtant, il arrivait très bien à survivre et à tuer en même temps. Aucune blessure, déjà douze victimes. Il continua sur sa lancée avec contrôle. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des flammes.

Se mettre en boule couvert par son bouclier puis rouler hors des flammes pour atteindre l'ennemi sembla un bon plan. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les forces d'Hydra le visait avec leur arme mortelle. Plusieurs schémas se présentèrent dans son esprit. Les seuls qui fonctionneraient seraient ceux qui mettraient en échec la première mission.

Il la considéra alors accomplie. Avec autant de soldats réunis autour de lui, la cent septième unité - source du souvenir de ce nom inconnu - pouvait facilement pénétrer la base de Hydra.

Il se para à accomplir la seconde.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit pour une mort qui n'arriva jamais. Car, pour certaines raisons, Red Skull voulait le voir dans ses dernières moments. C'était stupide. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obliger de faire un monologue sur à quel point ils étaient le parfait opposé dans des moments comme ça ?

Il l'avait laissé en vie pour lui dire qu'il était un homme fort et guidé par ses idéaux à la tête d'un empire alors que lui n'était qu'un soldat avec une chance insolente manipulé comme un pantin par son pays qui ne méritait pas la liberté. Peut être que ces idéaux étaient importants mais l'étaient-ils au point que juste les dire valaient plus qu'une victoire rapide et efficace ? Rien chez cet homme n'avait de sens.

Au moins, il lui avait retiré sa ceinture.

Après cela, cinq hommes entrèrent en prompt à travers les vitres. L'un d'eux, un homme au chapeau melon qu'il trouva subjectivement affreux et une moustache rousse, l'appela Capitaine et lui chuchota à l'oreille à propos d'une opération secrète en route. Il lui demanda si il avait un rôle actif dans cette opération, l'homme lui répondit que non. Il s'en ficha donc et reprit la première mission.

Red Skull avait prit la fuite par avion, il emprunta une moto ennemi et se propulsa à sa poursuite. Cette machine était bien plus rapide que sa monture habituelle mais il s'adapta vite et réussit à rattraper l'avion de justesse. Par chance pour être exacte, car en sautant, il avait fait tomber la moto ce qui fit exploser le moteur et la puissance de l'explosion le fit se propulser assez haut pour atteindre l'avion. La source d'énergie mystérieuse d'Hydra produisait des explosions impressionnantes. Heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe de se mettre en boule et son bouclier sur le dos pour le protéger du choc.

Dans l'avion, il utilisa majoritairement des couteaux qu'il avait récupéré à un ennemi dont il avait brisé la nuque, jeta deux agents d'Hydra par dessus bord et vit l'un d'eux se tuer accidentellement en essayant de se rattraper sur un avion que l'autre a eu le réflexe de faire descendre avec lui. La mort de son partenaire le déconcentra et le fit crasher dans l'océan.

Le combat avec Red Skull fut plus long que prévu mais prit de plus en plus l'avantage. La différence entre un soldat forcé à combattre toute une guerre et un dirigeant qui n'avait que sa langue et le pouvoir comme véritable arme.

Il eut honte de l'animosité qui l'anima à ce moment là mais l'utilisa pour mettre fin à ce combat une bonne fois pour toute en lui brisant la cage thoracique. Il le tua mais pas assez vite car Red Skull, aussi inhumain que lui, rampa jusqu'à une capsule pour l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle contenu le tua et créa sa voie jusqu'à la mer.

Il ne saurait jamais ce que c'était. Peu importe, cela ne faisait pas partie de la mission.

La première mission était finie. Il pouvait passer à la seconde. Quelque chose l'en empêcha.

C'était la destination écrit sur le cockpit.

New York.

Cet avion chargé par un moteur qui pouvait faire une explosion dévastatrice allait s'écraser sur New York.

New York allait être détruit et un enchaînement d'image incompréhensible l'empêhait d'exécuter sa mission

"Un, deux, un deux, vous me recevez ? demanda une voix féminine à travers la radio. Ici Agent Margaret Carter, Capitain Rogers, vous me recevez ?"

Il n'avait aucune idée qui cette femme demandait et il s'en fichait. New York était en danger et il était paralysé par l'image d'une femme blonde.

La femme sembla hésiter et soupira de résignation : "Atout 12457849 vous me recevez ?"

Il voulait réagir. Il se reconnaissait à travers ces numéros. Il voulait répondre puis exécuter sa mission. Il aurait pu si New York n'était pas en danger.

"Je … C'est fini, tout est fini, on a gagné, contre Hydra et contre les hommes pourris de notre pays, dit-elle avec émotion. Nous avons arrêté le Sénateur, nous avons trouvé un moyen pour reprendre le pouvoir dans le Shield et nous avons enfin une chance pour vous libérer agent Rogers.

\- Je ne suis pas agent Rogers, répondit-il enfin après avoir écouté toutes ses paroles insensés à ses oreilles.

\- Si, vous l'êtes ! Ecoutez moi vous êtes … Votre nom est Steven Grant Rogers, vous êtes né le 4 juillet 194- ne riez pas Morita. Il rit car c'est ironique pour … On vous expliquera lorsque vous serez rentré d'accord ? L'important, c'est que vous compreniez que vous êtes un être humain. Avec une vie, une histoire qui vous est propre, vous n'êtes pas un pantin, vous êtes votre propre personne. Vous avez grandi à Brooklyn, New York …

\- New York ? réagit-il enfin sur ses paroles qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'ici.

\- Oui, New York ! C'est ...

\- L'avion va s'écraser sur New York.

\- Excusez moi ? s'exclama-t-elle sans émotion et prit un ton parfaitement sérieux. OK, agent Roger, donnez moi vos donnés actuels, mes collègues et moi pouvons -

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non. Je dois accomplir ma mission.

\- Pour l'amour de dieu, c'est … Ecoutez moi agent, vous avez désormais une nouvelle mission : empêchez cette avion de s'écraser sur New York et annulez votre mission actuelle."

La mission fut aussitôt acceptée. L'ordre d'annuler la mission actuelle avait été par contre refuser.

Seul ceux qui avaient ordonné la mission peuvent l'annuler. A l'exception de l'homme au visage flou : lui pouvait tout pour certaines raisons.

Son cerveau commença à tourner et il réfléchit à un moyen de réussir les deux missions. Ressentant une euphorie étrange à l'idée de pouvoir sauver New York grâce à cette femme. Son nom résonna dans sa tête : Margaret Carter. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Plusieurs options passèrent son esprit mais trop finissait avec une mission accomplie et l'autre échouait. Sauf une, qui paraissait la plus réalisable.

Couler l'avion avec lui à l'intérieur.

"Agent Rogers, agent Rogers, vous me recevez ? Que faites-vous ? Répondez moi bon sang !

\- Ici Atout 12457849, je m'apprête à faire couler l'avion. L'eau devrait arrêter les explosifs, expliqua-t-il en amorçant sa descente vers les eaux couverte de glace.

\- Bonne idée agent, donnez moi vos cordonnés pour qu'on puisse venir vous chercher désormais ?

\- Non, je vais mourir avec. Pour une noble cause, une cause trop noble pour un homme comme moi.

\- Seigneur a-agent Rogers ! Ne faites pas ça ! Nous avons la possibilité de vous sauver, s'il vous plaît, laissez nous vous aider, laissez nous réparer nos erreurs ! O-on peut enfin vous offrir une chance d'être heureux !

\- Je ne suis pas Agent Rogers, je suis Atout 12457849, je dois mourir pour une noble cause, trop noble pour un homme comme moi, un criminel tel que moi.

\- Vous-

\- Je dois mourir caché de tous, comme une légende, un mirage, un doux conte pour enfants pour le meilleur. Pour cacher la triste vérité. Pour le continuer de nourrir l'espoir du peuple amér-

La suite ne fut que froid, solitude et tristesse. C'était aussi l'endroit qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Il aurait souhaité être mort pour toujours.

Le destin se moque de ses souhaits.

Sa première pensée lorsqu'il réveilla fut que la Mort n'avait pas voulu de lui. Sa première impression : il ne voulait pas croire ses pensées. La première personne qu'il vit fut une femme. Tout était faux chez elle, sa cravate d'homme, ses boucles trop lisses, son rouge à lèvre trop vif, son blush pas assez rose, son soutien gorge rond visible sous sa veste trop grande.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en savait autant sur les tenues pour femmes.

Puis il y avait ce match de baseball. Pourquoi diffuser un match qui remontait d'il y a quatre ans ?

Aucun sens. Rien autour de lui n'avait de sens.

Pourquoi nom de dieu la poitrine de cette femme était ronde ?

La seule émotion qui avait du sens à ce moment fut la colère. La colère était quelque chose de vif, irréfléchi, qui le faisait agir de manière impulsive. Il n'aimait pas être en colère. Il n'avait pas aimé brisé la nuque de cette femme. Il n'avait pas aimé tuer les trois agents qui gardait la pièce d'en face. Il n'avait pas aimé tuer des américains. Comment avait-il pu tuer des américains ?

Il suppliait à la Mort de l'accepter alors qu'il sortait discrètement de l'enceinte.

Le vent qui lui givra le visage plus froid que la normale lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pleuré. Il essuya en vitesse ses joues et marcha d'un pas chancelant pour s'arrêter aussitôt.

Où était-il ?

Son regard traversa le paysage aussi rapidement que ses pensées traversèrent son esprit. Quelle ville avait autant de voiture qui circulait ? Quelle ville avait des bâtiments avec de tel vitre ? Quelle ville avait des télévisions partout sur ses immeubles ? Quelle ville étaient aussi colorés et lumineuses pendant la journée ?

Un film se rejoua dans son esprit.

Pourquoi se souvenir du Magicien d'Oz ?

"Au repos soldat !"

Son corps se dressa comme un i aussitôt et un homme s'avança vers lui. Il était de couleur. Il n'était donc pas de Hydra, malgré son uniforme entièrement noir et celui de ses hommes. De plus, il était américain vu le peu de son accent qu'il avait entendu.

Ses hommes d'ailleurs vinrent aussitôt lui passer les menottes, il ne bougea pas et continua de fixer l'homme.

"Des questions ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Times Square, New York. Et pour vous aider, je vais vous indiquer la prochaine question que vous devriez me poser qui est 'quand sommes nous'.

\- Quand sommes-nous ? répeta-t-il platement.

\- En 2012 Captain.

\- … D'accord, accepta simplement le soldat.

\- On vient de vous annoncer que vous avez dormi près de soixante dix ans et vous me répondez d'accord ? s'étonna l'homme qui n'était pas Hydra la voix grave. Embarquez-le moi."

Suite à cet ordre, il fut conduit dans un camion où il fut privé de ses sens pour être relâcher dans une chambre assez minimaliste mais la décoration n'était pas ce qui l'interpella. L'épaisseur des murs, la température de la pièce et l'écho semblaient indiquer qu'il était sous terre. Il passa un moment à se demander pourquoi il savait à quoi un environ sous terrain ressembler. Il passa des heures à se poser une question sans réponse.

Le reste de cette journée se finit sur sa séance d'interrogation par un certain Agent Coulson. Il lui posa pleins de questions qui, encore, n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux, donc il ne répondit pas.

A part pour deux:

"Qui êtes vous ?

\- Atout 12457849."

"Vous voulez autre chose ?

\- Votre supérieur. L'homme qui couvre un de ses yeux."

Il obtenu sa demande et se contenta de donner ses plaques d'identification à l'homme, une procédure qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir appris.

Il fut enfermé dans sa chambre de nouveau. Il était lassé de sa question insolvable donc il se demanda quel était le sens de la vie. Au moins il connaissait la réponse. Donc il se la répéta sans cesse jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le directeur Fury resta coït devant son écran. Dans la barre de recherche des donnés de Shield se situait les mots suivants "Agent 12457849" et un dossier qu'il n'avait jamais connu s'était ouvert.

Maria Hill entra dans la pièce, son visage marqué par le sang froid habituel et demanda :

"Pourquoi m'avoir demandé en personne ?

\- Parce que je ne fais pas confiance en la technologie dans ce cas, surtout avec Stark dans les parages, avoua-t-il sans tourner les pouces et fit agréer sa collège avec compréhension. Plus important, êtes vous au courant de la situation d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, la situation n'a pas fuité pour arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- Bien, apprécia-t-il avec un immense sourire. Nous avons perdu quatre agents aujourd'hui. Et ni le personnel, ni les familles n'ont eu les réponses qui les satisfaites, que leur dit-on exactement ?

\- Qu'on met Romanoff sur le coup.

\- Très bien, agréa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Excellent. Et en réalité, que faisons nous du meurtrier ? J'ai vu Coulson sortir avec son visage 'je me retiens de pleurer' de la salle d'interrogation. J'en conclus que cela s'est passé très mal et que la mort de ce meurtrier nous serait plus avantageuse

\- Pour le tuer il faudrait que j'ai l'autorisation de l'armée américain, notre gouvernement et du peuple de ce pays, répondit-il avec un rire jaune. C'est ce qui arrive quand on découvre qu'une propagande n'est qu'une propagande j'imagine.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?" interrogea la sous-directrice, les sourcils froncés.

Le borgne tourna l'écran lui faisant écarquiller les yeux devant le dossier qui se dressait face à elle.

"Que Steve Rogers n'est pas un super soldat mais un super assassin au cerveau lavé par les autorités de ce pays. Et que nous avons désormais une autre vérité horrible sur notre pays à couvrir. Sauf qu'à la différence des autres, celle-ci, sa découverte ne profitera à personne.

\- Bien, que ferons nous exactement avec lui ? Peu de gens sont en courant de la découverte de son corps. Et ce que notre armé, notre gouvernement et notre peuple ne sait pas ne peut pas le faire plus de mal que ce qui lui en fait en ce moment. Une mort discrète et sans bruit serait mieux pour nous tous, proposa-t-elle solennellement.

\- On l'envisagera quand le plan A sera un échec.

\- Et le plan A est ? questionna-t-elle impassible.

\- Deux programmes, le premier est le Programme Underwood.

\- Le second ?

\- J'y viens. Le second, uniquement si le premier marche, sera l'Avengers Initiative."


End file.
